A Light In The Dark
by TheAnonymousDimentioFanGirl
Summary: Luigi keeps telling himself that nightmares can’t come true evey time he has a repetitive gruesom night terror about Mario and his own death. Even if it’s impossible, deep down inside, Luigi feels that the silly little dream is more a dream.


A Light In The Dark

Chapter One - The Graveyard

 _Luigi was walking along a dirt path in the middle of a foggy pine forest. Why was he walking across a foggy dirt path, he had no clue. He didn't even remember coming to the forest. Yet something told him to continue his journey. He continued walking. The mist had a fresh pine sent was quite relaxing, even in the pitch dark forest It made Luigi relaxed and collected. After walking for quite some time he_ _came up on a clearing. As his eyes adjusted he could make out he was in a old grave yard, with creepy tombstones from the nighteen hundreds. Luigi peered into the darkness. He could see that the path continued after the grave yard. He swallowed hard, 'You can do this Weeg! There is something you have to get to at the end of this long path. I can feel it! If you wanna get to it you have to cross this haunted grave yard first!' Luigi put on a brave face and continued his journey. As he walked through the creepy grave yard he squinted to read some of the names and dates on the tomestones. He didn't recognize none of the names, but he knew for sure that the grave yard wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom. 'Huh? Those graves up there look way newer than these! The might can give me some information about were this place is!" Luigi saw a double tombstone ahead. It appeared to be a lot newer than the others. Even though it was really dark Luigi had turned on his phones flashlight. He could see it was way clearer and straighter._ _As he got closer he could read the names ingraved in the stone. As Luigi read the names his heart started to race. On the first side of the tomb stone it read, Mario Mario. Death date October fourteenth twenty seventeen. That was today... below the death date it read, 'Here lies a legendary hero, and a legendary brother. He will always remain in our heat and soul, even if he has moved on... RIP. On the other side of the tomb it read, 'Luigi Mario. Death Date, October, Fourteenth, Twenty Seventeen. Here lies a grand soul, brother of the Legendary hero Mario! They died fighting together. They will forever be the Mario Bros. Even after death, RIP.. 'Wha, What? No! No! This isn't possible! I'm still alive!' Luigi slowly backed away from his own grave. As he came closer to the trail he felt something touch his shoulder. He swallowed deeply as he turned around. To his horror he saw his brother hanging by his neck off a tree branch. His skull was bleeding, and his eyes were pure red._

 _"Mario! Bro!" Luigi shouted louder than he should have. He looked at his brother, hanging. Dead. He started to tear up. He turned away from his dead brothers body, and ran as fast as he could away. In the other direction. As he got closer to the trees he ran into something else. He rubbed his head were the thing hit as he slowly figured out it was another dead body. He shook in pure terror as he released Who it was. It was himself. Mangled and bloody just like his brother, but how? Luigi was still alive. Right? He turned around again running back towards Mario's dead body. He had to get out of here. He had to! As he was running he herd the voice of his brother shouting. He made it out of the grave yard. Safe. He still herd the faint voice of Mario in the distance..._

 _"Bro! Don't leave me! Bro!"_

 _XXX_

Luigi sat up in the bed, breathing heavily. Water! He needed water! He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. He ran to the sink and filled his cup with tap. He began gulping his water down with massive swallows. After he ran out of water, he filled the cup up again and dumped it onto his head. He was still breathing heavily, even though he knew it was only a dream.

"Bro! Bro! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Luigi herd Mario's frantic voice in the other room. The last thing Luigi wanted to do was explain his nightmare to Mario. He knew his brother would have to know sooner or later, but now!

"I'm fine bro!" Luigi yelled to his brother, "Just a bad dream! You can go back to sleep!"

"No! No! I'm coming! I would be a horrible brother if I didn't!" Mario yelled back.

"No you really don't have to come in here bro..." I was to late. Luigi's big bro was running up to him with open arms.

"Weeg!" Mario ran up to Luigi and gave him a huge hug, "Please don't tell me it was that... one again..."

Luigi swallowed hard and started to shake "I would feel better if we talked about this tomorrow bro, if that's ok with you.".

"Oh... ok... if you need to Weeg, I guess I can hold of until tomorrow..." Mario said in a concerned voice, "You know now that you have had this nightmare five nights in a row, Weegee. I feel like you may need more help with these nightmares."

"I know... I will do anything to stop seeing..." Luigi shuttered at the thought.

"I'll make you an appointment somewhere in the morning. It's still four in the morning. We can go back to bed if you want."

"Ok... that's fine..."

Mario and Luigi walked out of the kitchen. When they reached there bedroom doors.

"Bro... you can sleep in my bed tonight if you..." Mario tried to say, but Luigi had already ran into Mario's bed room, and was lying in his bed.

"Thanks Bro!" Luigi said in a more lighthearted voice. Mario could tell that the idea of sleeping with him was comforting to Luigi. He was almost as happy as he was before he started having the nightmares!

Mario started to laugh. He always admired his brothers humor, even when Luigi was not his self. his bro always found a way to bring light even into the darkness. Mario knew how difficult these nightmares were becoming for his little bro. He promised himself he was going to help Luigi overcome this. No matter what it took, he was going to have the old Luigi back...


End file.
